Ilorah's Story The NEW Bleach story
by ElBeTross
Summary: The new character of ILORAH Is introduced, getting herself into trouble, and trying to find her feelings. She feels doomed, until she meets Tesla... And her world is flipped. YAY FOR CHEESY DISCRIPTIONS!
1. To Aizen

The Story of Ilorah

And how she came to be

**CHAPTER 1.**

I woke up, exhausted. I had spent all night thinking of a plan to get out of the Soul Society. First of all; my name is Ilorah. I'm an arrancar, disguised as a shinigami. I came here in search of feelings. The feeling that Orihime has towards Ichigo, the ones no other arrancar has dared to find. Why was Orihime so persistent? Why was she so confident?

It was easy to sneak around here. My hole was on my upper thigh, and my mask looked like a bow. Luckily for me, otherwise I'd be dead. I slid open my door to find Kira standing there. I jumped a little.

"Yamamoto would like a word with you." He said, sounding a little nervous. I pushed my eyebrows together.

"Alright…" I said as I dragged my feet down the hallway. When I reached the doors, I raised my hand to knock. But the door flung open to fast for me to have time to knock.

"Ilorah, you have been accused of sneaking into the Soul Society, from under the control of the trader Aizen." Yamamoto's crackly voice accused. What!? So soon? I would have to get to the world of the living, and fast! My eyes shot open, as I turned around and made a run for it. I had no confidence what-so-ever. I dogged past a lot of shinigami, until I saw a captain. I made a sharp right turn, but I got grabbed by the robe. I pulled once, but it was useless. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was.

"Fascinating." Mayuri said as he observed my hole. I yanked, and he looked back to see a mob of soldiers chasing after me. "Run." He mumbled. What was he doing? He could get kicked out for that!

"Seize!" I heard a hurl of 'stop' and 'surrender.' I will not give up. Not till the end.

I reached the gate to the world of the living. I made it this far, I have to keep going. They began to close the gate, but I ran on. I was halfway through the gate; I still had about 2 minutes to go. But the gate would be open for only about 30 seconds more. I pushed on, and gave it all my might. It was like I suddenly weighed nothing. I began to float in place. Had I died? My first thoughts were that. I opened my eyes and realized I was falling. I didn't think much of it. The worst thing that could happen is I would destroy a building with my tough skin. My arrancar skin.

I landed gracefully on my feet, as I sank a few feet into the pavement. I took one step out of my creator, and I heard foot steps. I glanced up, to see the replacement shinigami, Ichigo.

"Well, if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki." I smirked. He held his stance.

"What do you want?" He nearly yelled.

"Orihime. Where do you suppose she is?" I bit my lip.

"I won't let you near Inoue!" He yelled, as his spiritual pressure increased.

"I want nothing from you, why do you care so much?" I stared contently at him. I saw his little girl friend come up behind him. "I swear, if I hurt her, I'll personally let you cut my head off with that fancy sword of yours." I smiled, but he groaned. I sighed, and leaped up to the nearest building, I knew it wouldn't be long till Aizen sent Ulquiorra or someone to come find me. He wouldn't want to loose and Espada. I ran roof top to roof top towards the nearest spiritual pressure. I stopped when I reached a school. I walked around the hallways, till I found what I was looking for. I walked in the classroom, and unexpectedly, three heads turned, instead of one.

"Ishida, Chad, Orihime, what are you all looking at?" The teacher looked right at me, but didn't see me. Orihime smiled.

"I thought I saw something-that's all!" I walked towards Inoue, getting ready to grab her arm.

"Stop!" I heard the Kurosaki kid yell. I turned my head to see the annoying red head boy, standing in fury.

"Ilorah." I heard Ulquiorra's low voice from outside the building. What horrible timing, Ulquiorra. I squinted my eyes, and headed to the top of the roof to go back to Aizen.

_  
And That's chapter one! The story isn't really going anywhere right now, but I think once she gets back to Aizen, it wil start to get better. This is taken off of BLEACH. Like all the characters EXEPT Ilorah. [x She's my character, whom this story is based. If it hasn't been discovered already._

_I THANK YOU FOR READING! I'll try to update soon!_


	2. Espada?

Chapter 2

Ulquiorra stood silently; he opened up a black gate in the sky, leading back to Aizen and the other arrancar. I sighed, had I really come all this way, just to be put back to where I came from? Ulquiorra stared contently at me, as if he were waiting.

"Common' woman." He said, annoyed.

"S-sorry." I looked around as I stepped into the gate. I arrived outside the massive temple. I stood in the sand, and Ulquiorra was nowhere to be seen. I made my way up the stairs to find my room. On my way up, there was someone walking the opposite direction as I. As I passed, my shoulder briefly skimmed his, and he stopped. He grabbed my wrist and threw me to the wall.

"Do you have something to say?" He asked blankly. What was he talking about? Something as simple as a shoulder skim could make him so upset?

"I don't believe I do." I said stubbornly. "Aren't you Nnoitra's helper or something?" His face lit up as I mentioned the name.

"I-I am." He became suddenly more interested.

"Okay, so listen. I don't mean to be a jerk or anything, but Nnoitra is a jackass." He pushed his eyes together, and pulled out his sword.

"How dare you say such things?!"

[Authors Note: Yes, a little cheesy I know! But what else am I supposed to do? It's kind of hard to figure out Tesla's personality. I know he's super loyal to Nnoitra…]

"I only speak the truth." I put my hands up in my defenses. I'm pretty sure I could take him, if those actions were necessary. "Am I not allowed to have an opinion?" I changed quickly from the truth, to an opinion, to be on the safe side.

He put his sword away then, as if giving in, or he just had enough. I held out my hand, sense I figured he had calmed down a little.

"Ilorah." I said, as he shook my hand, and squinted his eyes.

"Tesla." He replied. I walked away then, not worrying about him any more. I finally made my way to my room, but was soon called by Aizen.

As I walked in, Aizen rested his head on his hand. Why did we follow this bastard? No one liked him, so why we're we all still here?

"You we're in the Soul Society for 5 whole days without being noticed-eh?" His emotion stayed the same.

[Authors Note: So now Aizen is Canadian, EH? O_o]

"Y-yes." I answered.

"And when they did finally notice, you still managed to escape?" He said, as he lifted his head from his hand.

"Yes."

"I was wondering." He said curiously. "If you would like to fill the 6th Espada seat, sense Grimmjow can't anymore." My eyes expanded. Did I want to do that? No! Of coarse not! I don't want to do anything that would make me around Aizen anymore than I already am.

"Do I have the ability to reject?" I asked, curiously. But still trying not to give any hint that I didn't want to. Gin, who was behind him this whole time, spoke up.

"Of coarse not." He smiled; which was nothing new. I looked at my feet. So this means… I'm the 6th Espada?


	3. Wonder

**FLASHBACK:**

"_I was wondering." He said curiously. "If you would like to fill the 6__th__ Espada seat, sense Grimmjow can't anymore." My eyes expanded. Did I want to do that? No! Of coarse not! I don't want to do anything that would make me around Aizen anymore than I already am._

_ "Do I have the ability to reject?" I asked, curiously. But still trying not to give any hint that I didn't want to. Gin, who was behind him this whole time, spoke up._

_ "Of coarse not." He smiled; which was nothing new. I looked at my feet. So this means… I'm the 6__th__ Espada?_

_-_**End Of Flashback-**

Chapta tree

It was darker now; when I headed back to my room. My worn out shoes dragged lifelessly on the concrete, and my arms were firmly tightened behind my back. I let the air I had been holding hostage go after about 2 minutes of holding it in. I heard clinging; some kind of metal hitting metal. I pushed my eyebrows together, curiously.

I picked up my pace, and shuffled down the stairs to investigate. When I arrived I found Tesla ripping up the side of the wall.

"You, w-what are you doing?" I asked, and his head turned stiffly, his eyes we're wide, and his hair was wild. His muscles we're very tense, I noticed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I asked first." I mumbled stubbornly.

"I just don't get it." He said blankly, as he sat down against the wall. "How you, who hasn't been here very long, could end up getting the Espada seat. How could I not get it!?" He dropped his head, so his hair was covering his eyes.

"Wanna' trade?" I let my lips fall, as I pushed them together. He looked up at me, confused.

"You don't want to be an Espada?" He tilted his head. I assumed it would be okay if I sat down by him, if we would be talking awhile.

"I don't." I confirmed. He looked shocked for a moment, but he soon went back to normal.

"Bizarre, isn't it? How we always seem to want what we can't have, yet get what we hate." He looked up at the sky. "Do you think there's some other way to live this life?" He sighed. I stared at him contently.

"I sure hope so. Or all this would have been for nothing." I looked at my feet, but he still looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me as if trying to figure something out.

"I went looking for Orihime." I bit my lip, "Because she always seems to know what kind of feeling are inside of her. I wish I could tell that. You see, I am fondly jealous of Orihime." I clenched my fists. He nodded shortly. "Well, I'll be going now. Do me a favor and make sure the walls still in one piece by morning." I smiled, but he remained emotionless. He still looked at the sky. He was sure a mysterious one, that Tesla.

I reached my room, and closed the door and my eyes. I hadn't changed clothes yet. I was still wearing my disguise. I stripped and put my arrancar clothes on once again. I made my way over to the window where I rested my elbow and my head.

I wonder what Tesla was looking at, and what he was so concerned about. I wonder why Aizen wanted me to join the Espada, when Tesla was far more suited for the job. I wonder where Orihime gets her feelings. I wonder a lot. I wonder, but never question; because if you question, there is always the chance that you'll never get an answer.

_Yay __for a super short, simple chapter! ~ I'm so terribly sorry. Its 2 in the morning, and I want to write, but I want to sleep! And frankly as of right now, sleep is strongly out-ruling my will to type. X_x_

_ Ohhhh mysterious Tesla! You like? Please comment and such~ I'll be back again someday! [Oh my goodness, FROSY THE SNOW MAN.] _

_ I'm done dragging sleep and Christmas characters into this little review thing. I'll let you go, my little ballerinas. TAKE CARE!_


End file.
